En todo campo de batalla, el ama y comandante soy yo
by R. Malina Westerna
Summary: Lemon AXI: Integra llega una noche a casa con cierto nivel de estrés, así que monta un encuentro pasional con su sirviente para "liberar presión"- ONE SHOT! *Advertencia: contenido sexual explícito, leve sadomasoquismo y lenguaje malsonado*


Nota de la autora: Todos sabemos que Integra en realidad es virgen, a pesar de tener bajo su servicio al vampiro más sensual de la historia, lo cual quizá no la volvería tan sexualmente manipulable, pero tampoco la haría muy experta, pero el hecho es que este fic esté pensado en un contexto un poco diferente, en que Integra es mas como las mujeres rudas de los personajes de Hollywood, que a pesar de ser guerreras, frías y/o de fuerte carácter, no se niegan los "placeres carnales de la vida", sin verlos como algo más que una forma de liberar presión, y por ello no les toman mucha importancia.

Habiendo dicho todo esto, espero quede claro que ésta no es la Integra que yo visualizo e idealizo realmente de Hellsing, sólo es la de un universo paralelo muy cercano.

Y bueno, después de tanto pinche choro, los dejo leer mi fic, que por cierto, es mi primer lemon (me siento nerviosa) así que háganme saber sus opiniones porfa y no sean tan rudos con los tomatazos D:

*Advertencia: contenido sexual explícito, leve sadomasoquismo y lenguaje malsonado*

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**En todo campo de batalla, el ama y comandante soy yo**

Estrés…era algo muy común sentirse así después de las reuniones de la mesa redonda, ese bando de "hombres" (ancianos) idiotas queriendo decirle como hacer su trabajo, dudando siempre de su juicio y sus decisiones, era algo que irritaría a cualquier mujer.

Walter la vio atravesar el pasillo con tal cara de fastidio que realmente prefirió no soltar palabra alguna cuando ella pasó a su lado, sólo se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia y a retirarse a paso veloz.

Cuando entró en su amplia habitación, Walter ya había esponjado las almohadas y cerrado las cortinas. Cerró tras de sí la puerta, y mientras echaba el cerrojo, dijo en voz baja pero firme:

-¡Alucard, ven ahora mismo!

Al instante se materializó un par de metros tras ella, llevando solamente un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca desabotonada y sin fajar.

-¿requiere de mis servicios Master?

-(girándose sobre sí para encararlo)-¡desvístete!

El vampiro comenzó a despojarse de su ropa de forma lenta y sensual, clavando en ella una mirada intensamente ardiente, pero Integra ni se inmutó, por el contrario….

-¡y date prisa!- demandó

Desabrochó su saco y se giró hacia la pared. Mientras colocaba la prenda en el perchero unas manos heladas fueron a deslizarse sobre sus pechos en dirección hacia los botones de su blusa.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- le dijo casi ronroneando en su oído. Su mano derecha desabrochaba la prenda mientras que la otra acariciaba furtivamente y descendía conforme se iba abriendo la blusa de la joven, y sus labios besaban con ansia el cuello de su ama

Bajó la cremallera del pantalón y su mano se coló por debajo de la ropa interior de ella, dirigiendo sus falanges hacia su entrepierna, acariciando y estimulando el contorno de su entrada, pero cuando la pantaleta calló a los tobillos, la rubia caminó estática hacia la cama y él tras ella, notándose una leve agitación en su respirar del vampiro.

La mujer se sentó en el bordé, recostó su espalda y separó sus rodillas, mientras que él se arrodillaba y se colocaba entre sus piernas. Sus labios de él se posaron en los de la flor bajo su pubis y comenzaron a moverse como si la besaran, deteniéndose un poco en torno a un rosado botón, para luego descender y abrir suavemente los pétalos con su lengua.

Para aquel entonces, la inmutable dama de hierro ya se había comenzado a retorcer sobre sus cobijas, y cuando sintió la húmeda gélida lengua del Nosferatu abrirse paso por el interior de su sexo, comenzó a gemir agudamente y a enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos de él, apretando su cabeza contra su entrepierna. No pasó mucho tiempo así antes de que se diera el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Integra aún no salía de su estado de éxtasis, y al darse cuenta, Alucard quiso aprovechar la ocasión, entonces se levantó del suelo y subió a gatas al lecho, quedando sobre ella.

-Eres mía…-susurró, pero cuando la mujer volvió en sí, giró con un movimiento rápido, quedando encima ella.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! -Dijo sonriendo de medio lado y haciendo un ademán con su dedo. Entonces se sentó sobre los muslos de él y comenzó a restregar su sexo con el del vampiro, éste a su vez enderezó su espalda y llevó sus ágiles manos a los omóplatos de la espalda de ella, mientras que hundía la cabeza entre sus pechos.

Su lengua lamía en círculos alrededor de cada pezón, sus labios besaban y sus colmillos rozaban la delicada piel, tanto que en un momento de desenfreno, rasguñaron el seno de su amante. Integra reaccionó violentamente:

-¡fíjate maldito perro rabioso!-gritó, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo girar el cuello y provocando que su nariz rompiera a sangrar.

El hombre quinticentenario sólo sonrió ampliamente ante el insulto y el golpe, y volvió a su empresa, lamiendo y succionando con desesperación la herida, mientras que su comandante lo jalaba fuertemente y con saña de los cabellos.

Entonces ella elevó sus caderas posicionándose sobre el miembro del rey de los upires, y descendió nuevamente para adentrarlo en su cuerpo; él llevo sus manos hacia sus glúteos de la rubia para ayudarle a seguir con el vaivén de sus caderas, y los gritos y gemidos, tanto los agudos de ella, como los roncos y graves de él, no se hicieron esperar.

Llegado por fin el momento cúspide de la noche, Alucard la besó casi con ternura, y ella, sintiéndose más relajada, simplemente se levantó de la cama, y sin decir nada, extendió sus brazos hacia los lados. Él procedió a levantarse y comenzó a vestirla.

Una vez enpijamada, la joven inglesa se metió entre sus cobijas sin siquiera mirar a su sirviente, pero cuando se acomodó sobre su costado, lo halló parado junto a la cama sonriente, vestido con una playera negra ligera, un pantalón amplio de franela color rojo y sosteniendo un lobo negro de peluche bajo el brazo izquierdo.

-¿Me dejarás acompañarte esta noche?- preguntó con ademán infantil

-Ya he terminado contigo por hoy- respondió sin mostrar emoción alguna

-¡Vamos Integra!, soy un ser humano con sentimientos, ¡no sólo soy tu maldito trozo de carne!- soltó con cierto tono irónico. Un segundo más tarde, tuvo que detener en el aire, y a centímetros de su rostro, un abrecartas lanzado con una excelente puntería en su contra.

-¡dije que te largues!- exigió

-Como ordenes,… Condesa…-dijo arrastrando la última palabra con un tono jodidamente sensual, al tiempo que se desvanecía con una amplia y burlona sonrisa en su rostro.

(Girándose sobre su otro costado)-¡chupasangre imbécil!- susurró, antes de caer instantáneamente dormida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Omg! creo que jamás en mi vida había escrito algo tan intensamente depravado D: pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo no? jeje

ciao :)


End file.
